TBA
by Poppuri-chan
Summary: A girl discovers she has supernatural powers, and moves to NY to find some answers.


**Chapter 1: The Travel**

"Are you really sure about this, Sweetie?"

"Yes, I am sure! I've told you many times mom. Besides, it's too late to back out now."

"Ok, but be sure to call me when you get there."

"Of course."

I hugged my mom tightly, and she handed me my red suitcase. Behind her, my two little sisters sat in the backseat of our dark grey car, waving their hands in farewell through the open window.

"Be nice to mom while I'm gone, you guys."

"We'll miss you. Send mails often! And pictures!" The oldest one said, 9 years old.

"Ababababa! Bye bye…" The 1 and a half year old baby said, clumsy in her words.

_[All passengers departing for New York, please proceed to the check-in area.]_

A female voice streamed out from giant speakers, and it repeated once more.

"That's my flight. Well, I'm off. Goodbye!"

I walked to the automatically opened glass doors, and waved one last time to my family, as my mother went back into the drivers' seat and drove off. I walked into the huge airport lobby with check-in areas, benches, shops, long stairs towards the platforms and a baggage-claim, the usual stuff you'd find in an airport. I've been traveling internationally before, but then it was with my family, never alone. I hadn't known about this trip for long, and I thought I'd be more unprepared and scared, moving away from home like this. Yet I felt determined and independent as I checked in my bag and got my ticket, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the plane that was ready for take-off, right in the biggest decision I made in my life.

The trip would take at least 9 hours until we landed, so I had plenty of time to ponder about my rather hasty decision. As I was listening to Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2 on my mp3-player and observing the clouds way down I thought; _was me enrolling in an American high-school really a good thing_? The term had already started two weeks ago, so I'd be getting a lot of attention as the 'foreign exchange-student'. But my English is good, I can cook and clean, hopefully I'll get lots of friends. But maybe this was a mistake? Should I've had backed out, stay home with my mom and sisters, and live a normal life until graduation? No. No, I have to do this. I need some time alone right now, away from everyone I know, to figure out some things. Becoming independent, study hard, and find some answers.

You see, outwards to strangers, my friends and my family, I am a normal 16 year old girl. I'm turning 17 in November, have decent grades, kind friends and seem like any other teenage girl. But that is not the truth, I am hiding a secret. Something only I know of, and a huge reason to why I finally decided to go through with this. My gift and my curse.

About three months ago, in June, something strange happened to me. I started becoming addicted to water and being near it. I took baths as often as my mother would let me, I drank liters upon liters of tap water and bottled water, I started hanging out by the lakes nearby and I sat by the windowsill just staring at the rain for hours. I shunned the sun more, and I would bring a bottle filled with water with me everywhere. At first I thought I was becoming a diabetic, but all the tests showed negative. Perhaps it was just a phase; I'd soon grow out of it. Then I noticed that no matter how long I bathed or showered, my skin didn't wrinkle at all.

After an amusing session of repeatingly evaporating an old man's glass of water every time he got a new one (much to his dismay), a good book, and a bit of sleep, the plane finally landed.

_[Well, ladies and gentlemen, we on-board welcome you to New York: the city that never sleeps! Please keep your seat-belt fastened until the airplane has come to a full stop.]_

After claiming my bag, I hailed a taxi to drive me to my own small apartment in Manhattan, where I would be living from now on. It is just a few blocks away from **Millard Fillmore High School **where I would start on Monday. It was Saturday afternoon, so it was packed with people and cars everywhere. The skyscrapers where even taller than I'd imagined. So many interesting shops I wanted to visit, but alas, I had a _lot_ of unpacking to do.

**Chapter 2: Unpacking**

Its 8 o clock on a Sunday morning, the sun is shining through the big glass windows in a living room on the tenth floor of one of the many skyscrapers in central Manhattan. A rustling sound is made when a young girl fumbles between pillows and covers. In the temporary sleeping space constructed by a mattress on the floor she sits, blinking from the bright light that woke her up. All around her are moving-boxes with scribbling's like "Clothes", "Kitchen" and "Cleaning supplies". One box full of books was open, and so was one containing bathroom items. She reaches for her pearly white flip-up phone to check the time, the heart-shaped phone strap dangling. She grins at how early it is, and stands up to stretch. She's wearing a cute white pajamas consisting of a camisole and long comfy pants. She went over to the huge window, and opened it. A fresh stream of air streamed through, and she inhaled deeply. Outside, the city was full of life, people everywhere where rushing through the streets, even though it was a Sunday. The birds chirped with glee. The bottom of the window ended just below her butt, a windowpane prevented her from falling out. Her first morning in New York was a beautiful one, but she could not stare out the window all day. She had chores to do, and preparation for the day after. The apartment she would be staying in was quite big for just her, but a wealthy relative of hers that used to live here kindly gave it to her for the time being, as a favor to her mother. It had a hall closet, a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, a laundry room and in the middle - a big living room. Then, with a sigh, she took the nearest cardboard box and started unpacking.

"Finally! I'm all done." I said as I hung up the last of my shirts into the closet. It had taken all morning and lunchtime, but now everything was clean and tidy. The tableware was in the cupboards, the floors where freshly vacuumed and my desk was neat and tidy. I made a promise to myself to at least _try_ to keep it that way. Now all that's left for me is to take a nice long bath. I went to the rather large bathroom at the opposite end of the apartment. It had a toilet, a bathtub, a walk-in shower, a wide countertop with a lowered down sink and a large mirror above the former. There were tiles on the floor and walls, and spotlights in the ceiling. The color scheme was gold and crème, very tasteful. I set the faucet on blast, and poured in some pink bath gel with rose aroma. Many large bubbles formed instantly, making a thick layer on top of the warm water. I put my PJs in the laundry bin and hopped in the tub. The past days stress melted away instantly. This was a big bathtub, much deeper than the small one at my mom's house. I dipped my hair into the lightly tinted water, and then shampooed. Then I rinsed and conditioned it and put a mud mask on my face. The splashes from the water echoed in the large room, and I wondered if it was extra insolated between apartments, because I hadn't heard anything from my new neighbors. As you'd expect from a high-class building! Sweet privacy, something I'd never have before. Mom was always very protective of me, and rarely let me alone at home for more than a few days. It's time I make something of myself out there; I'm turning 17 in November. I'm not a child anymore. I started singing an instrumental version of "Part of your world" while I played with the water. I formed it into spirals, orbs and ornaments. They were beautiful, like ice sculptures, except not frozen. I made a small fountain and made blobs of different sizes float around the room, making the light sparkle. I admired my skilled handiwork; I used to be very horrible at this, spilling water everywhere. But I still didn't know why I have this power, and why.

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

Chapter 3


End file.
